


【銀魂/土山】睡夢中

by zero_woodenhouse



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 土山
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse
Summary: 2019 02.06 山崎小天使生日快樂「山崎，再搞錯的話，幹死你。」
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Yamazaki Sagaru
Kudos: 2





	【銀魂/土山】睡夢中

**Author's Note:**

> -現paro  
> -社畜土方x小說家山崎  
> -02.06 山崎小天使生日快樂

山崎好不容易提前完成了的文稿，來到土方的家打算好好補償上一次約會失約的事，誰知道這次到土方在趕企劃案而將他放在一旁。他靜靜地坐在旁邊，等待土方完成後一起渡過這一天。

「阿崎？」

「⋯⋯」是等著我睡了嗎？那個小子。土方回頭一看，山崎的頭歪向左邊仰天打開了嘴，口水往左邊嘴角順流到下巴，還帶著奇怪的笑容。

「十四郎先生⋯⋯」

＞＞＞

睡夢中的山崎背靠著土方，坐在他兩腿之間一起喝啤酒，說些有的沒的，偶爾他會攬緊山崎的腰，把下巴放在山崎的頭上。山崎覺得這樣就滿足了，能和喜歡的人在一起就算在家裡也沒所謂。

夢裡的土方不顧身上的西裝會否起皺折，依舊攬住他，但突然親著他的耳，來回的舔咬，被輕咬的耳垂讓他抖顫起來，想推開土方卻不能發力。土方又親了他的後頸，一個又一個的碎吻落在頸上，不時咬著一小部分吸吮。

「哈⋯⋯⋯呼，哈⋯⋯十四郎先生⋯⋯」

山崎覺得整個人都不好了，縮起頸也沒辦法阻止土方的進攻行為。土方一邊咬著他的耳，一邊將手伸進山崎的衣服裡，捏著兩邊乳首。紅著臉的山崎別過頭看著土方，後者隨即給他一個深吻，舌頭探進他的口腔，掃過牙齦和上顎，再吸吮著山崎的舌與他糾纏。

「唔⋯⋯十四⋯⋯郎先⋯⋯生。」

兩唇分開後，土方將山崎推倒在地上，後腦的痛感將山崎清醒過來。他睜開眼，眼前的是穿著居家服的土方而不是夢裡剛下班還穿西裝的他。

「哦？十·四·郎·先生怎麼樣？有像我這樣做嗎？」

「土方先生！等一下。」

這下真的完蛋了。山崎的小小退被土方握在手中，不溫不熱地上下套弄著，山崎的手搭在他的手臂上，比起拒絕更像是控制著他的手為自己舒服。兩人沉默的空間裡，套弄小小退的水聲被放大。想到這裡的山崎變得呼吸更急速，充滿霧氣的眼對上了土方帶著情慾的眼睛，他故意用食指按著小小退的洞，不讓山崎解放。

「土方⋯⋯先生，放⋯⋯放手。」山崎示好似的親上了土方的臉頰。

土方沒有回應，回應山崎的是探進他後穴的手指，修長的手指模仿著抽插的動作，讓久久沒再使用的後穴重新適應起來，手指漸漸增加到三隻，中指按壓到某個位置，山崎發出比剛開始更大聲的呻吟。「不，那裡⋯⋯嗚⋯⋯」土方像是沒聽見一樣，繼續耐心地擴張後穴。

「⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯」

「土⋯⋯啊！等⋯⋯等一下！太⋯⋯太快⋯⋯嗚！」山崎突然被土方的分身插入他的後穴，伸手環著土方的頸。「土方先生⋯⋯土⋯⋯土方先生。」在土方不憐惜地用力抽插著，山崎敵不過他的進攻，淚從眼角滑下來，放開環著他脖子的手掩住口，一邊哭一邊承受著土方的入侵。

「十⋯⋯十四郎先⋯⋯生，嗚⋯⋯停下來⋯⋯」山崎豁出去，用僅餘的腦力去思考，如果這個也不是答案的話，他大概不用下床幾天了。

「退。」土方停下動作，俯身吻住從眼裡掉出來的眼淚，慢慢地親上他的眼角，再挪開他的手，親上發出哭號的嘴，動作比之前更加溫柔，一點一點地吞噬他的唇。土方拔出他的分身，山崎的後穴沒了土方的分身，加上還沒射精，兩具赤裸的身體貼在一起的燥熱，讓他覺得無比空虛。

「土⋯⋯」「十四郎，才對吧？」

「十四郎先生。」「退，放心吧。」

山崎還在思考著甚麼放心的時候，土方的分身再次入侵山崎溫熱的後穴裡，緩緩地抽插著。山崎再次呻吟，他的小小退早已被土方解放，隨著兩人的動作擺動。這次土方像平時一樣，緊扣山崎的手，親吻他的頸，再極力撞擊後穴最脆弱的那點。

「鳴⋯⋯要⋯⋯要去了。」「嗯⋯⋯」

＞＞＞

土方幫山崎清理好身體後，他將睡著了的山崎安放在矮桌前，把白酒和小芝士蛋糕和餐具放在桌上，坐在山崎的背後讓山崎可以背靠著他，而山崎則坐在他兩腿之間。他攬住山崎放軟的腰，舌尖描繪著山崎的耳邊，最後含著他的耳垂。

「⋯⋯日快樂，阿崎。」土方握住山崎的手，在他的手背上落下一吻，又再說：「喂，醒一醒，不是等了很久還沒吃嗎？」

土方的「喂」也變得溫柔，山崎有點分不清「現在」是在睡夢中，還是現實，但他知道，這是他喜歡的人，為他慶祝了他來到這個世界的日子。

「唔⋯⋯嗯？十⋯⋯土方先生，喜歡⋯⋯」

「山崎，再搞錯的話，幹死你。」

「嘿嘿，喜歡⋯⋯土方先生。」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 0206山崎退生日快樂！！！  
> 我趕上了！！  
> 零昀 20190206 2357 寫完！
> 
> 後記  
> 第一次後記也沒打完就發出去了  
> 為了趕上山崎的生日真的orz  
> 應該會有修改，歡迎之後也來看喔～  
> 這次的主題是「吃自己醋的土方和容易睡著的山崎」  
> 文裡藏了一個小小的心機  
> 如果大家看出來就好了，歡迎留言！！  
> 另外太久沒寫過肉，生疏了，希望大家喜歡  
> 感謝閱讀到此的你！  
> 期待下次再與你相遇。  
> 20190207 0007


End file.
